This invention relates to the prevention of driving accidents. In particular, it provides a system for signaling the hard braking of a motor vehicle through conventional warning devices presently utilized in motor vehicles.
The conventional motor vehicle brake system signals the braking of the vehicle to a following motorist through the use of a red signal lamp which is energized as the brake pedal is depressed. This brake signal gives no information to the following motorist about the degree of braking of the motor vehicle, and hence it cannot be determined whether the vehicle ahead is undergoing a light or hard braking. The present invention utilizes the yellow turn direction signal lamps on a motor vehicle for providing an indication of a hard or abrupt braking of a motor vehicle. Since, in many cases, the yellow turn indicator signal requires a following motorist to halt his vehicle, the use of the yellow turn signal as an additional hard brake warning indicator is appropriate.
In accordance with the present invention, the conventional brake system is provided with an additional switch which is actuated by the brake pedal when a hard brake situation occurs and which energizes a hard brake warning light, which advantageously constitutes the conventional turn direction signal lamps. The additional switch is disposed so that the conventional red brake light first is energized, followed by the hard brake warning light indication. As the brake pedal is released, first the yellow indicators are extinguished, then the conventional red brake light. In this fashion, the yellow turn direction indicator lamps have, in addition to the turn signal indication function, the function of signaling a hard or abrupt braking of the motor vehicle. With this new system accidents should be prevented.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a switch actuating bracket is mounted on the conventional brake pedal and includes an inclined surface thereon, of which the inclination may be varied. The additional switch for energizing the hard brake warning lamps is mounted adjacent to the brake pedal, and includes an actuating arm that carries a roller which rides on the inclined surface. In this fashion, as the brake pedal is depressed by a relatively large amount, accompanying an abrupt or hard braking, this additional switch is actuated to energize the hard brake warning lights. Changing the inclination of the inclined surface varies the amount of brake pedal movement needed to actuate the additional switch.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.